Sparring Match - Robin x Reader - Oneshot
by Akilla-Chan
Summary: This is my first oneshot as well as my first reader fanfiction owo hope you like it, sorry if its a little bad, Based off of the episode, Schooled from Young Justice. I am also bad at Summaries so... i'm sorry if its terrible.


Sparring Match - Robin x Reader - Oneshot

3rd Person POV

"I need a sparring partner." Black Canary said to the team of superhero teens. Kid Flash stepped up, finishing a banana. "I will! And after this, swish. I'll show you my moves." He said, flirting with her. Black Canary charged and went to punch Kid Flash, but he blocked it. As soon as he blocked that attack she dropped and preformed a leg sweep that me missed, making him lose the match. "Good block, but did anyone know what he did wrong?" Black Canary asked the team and Robin raised his hand and called out, "Oh! Oh! He hit on teacher and got served?" As Kid Flash got up he called out to him, "Dude!" he said. Then the intercom was on and Batman's voice was heard. "Everyone to the planning room now." The Team and Black Canary headed up to see the news, and saw Batman with a teenage girl. With _ colored hair and _ colored eyes. Wearing ,(A/N: Costume is the picture above, just ignore the hair, skin, and eye color I put. Also I know in the picture she is wearing glasses, well pretend that's the mask.), with a black mask that showed her eyes. "This is _, Protégé of Black Canary." Batman announced, Black Canary walked up to her Protégé, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Still the best at sparring?" she asked, _. _ looked at her mentor, and grinned and replied, "As always." Black Canary smirked then ordered her, "Two falls out of three." She then turned to Batman, and continued, "Make it a match, my best versus yours?" Everyone was back in the training room, except for _, Black Canary, Robin and Batman. They were warming up for the match.

Robin's POV

Wow! A new member, that is Black Canary's partner! She's pretty, okay really pretty, but she can't be that good, can she? I was warming up while thinking more about this, until Bruce walked up to me. "Robin, it's time." He ordered, then I took of my utility belt and cape. I stepped out onto the platform.

_'s POV

I took off my belt, and checked for my boot's laces to see if they weren't loose. "Show him no pure weakness." Black Canary said to me, I was getting ready to spar with Robin, the Boy Wonder. Batman's partner! I heard he was really experienced. But I'm Black Canary's partner. *sigh* he is good-looking, as I can only tell since his mask was hiding his eyes, unlike mine. "I'm ready." I said as I walked out on the platform as well.

3rd Person POV

"The two opponents are free to use any strategy. 1 fall, 2 rounds only. Winner Is determined at the end of the last round." Black Canary stated as the teens stepped up, "Fight!" Robin ran to attack, throwing a punch, but was flipped over by _. "Dang! She's hot!" Kid Flash yelled, _ turned to him, being distracted but the team was trying to indicate to turn back to the fight, She did but ended up being kicked. _ stumbled back, but didn't fall. She lifted her hair out the way, to see she was about to get punched, but she dodged by flipping over Robin. "Who do you think will win?" Miss Martian asked Superboy, but he didn't share his opinion. Aqualad then answered for him, "From the looks of it, _ is in the lead." he told her, as the match continued. _ went to do a kick at Robin, but he just grabbed her leg and swung her down to the floor pinning her, arms locked. The score changed to, _: 1, Robin: 1. "The round to determine the winner…" Superboy finally spoke. Kid Flash looked at him, then at the scoreboard and then at the two teens dueling it out on the platform, speaking. "_ is still pinned, if she won't get free. Robin might win." he commented. _ was still struggling to get free, as Robin leaned down by her ear, "Ready to lose?" he whispered than preformed a smirk. This caused _ to stop struggling and blush, but it went away as she was smirking as well. "No, but you are!" _ yelled, as it looked impossible, but she flipped him off her, Kid Flash spit his popcorn out in amazement. "Reminds me of Green Arrow and you." Batman said quietly to Black Canary, as she grinned at her teen partner. Robin got up and turned to _ but she had disappeared from his view. He didn't know that she was behind him, _ leapt up, doing a handstand on Robin's shoulders in perfect balance. "You lose, darling." she mentioned and gripped his arms before flipping him off the platform, As she landed gracefully. The score changed, _ was the winner. Robin got up as _ got off the platform, and they both shook hands, "You were pretty impressive." He grinned at her, "Yeah, so were you…" _ replied, bushing a little. Batman stepped up, "I think its okay to say, that _ is now an official member of The Team. Carry on to whatever." He left and so did Black Canary. Robin looked back and then rubbed the back of his neck gazing at his new team-mate. "So, _ you mind wanting me to give you the V.I.P tour?" he said then blushed, _ looked over at him and giggled, she nodded and had said, "Sure, then it's a date." she winked and began to walk. Robin did a victory fist pump and ran with _ to give her a tour of the Cave. "Totally see them as a couple." Kid Flash said to Aqualad, who smiled while looking at the two adorable teens.


End file.
